Dans l'oeil du cyclone
by Leo Poldine
Summary: "Lily hocha la tête, mordit dans sa lèvre inférieure avec concentration, et lança le sort vers la dinde."


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le Forum Francophone (Fof). C'est un cadeau pour **Wonchesteeeer** , et j'espère qu'il lui plaira, malgré l'arrivée tardive. Pour en savoir plus sur le Fof, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil.

Pour les lecteurs des _**Chroniques**_ , cet OS s'inscrit dans le même univers, si je puis dire. Il est cependant possible de le lire sans connaitre du tout ma fic la plus longue. Il y a néanmoins quelques détails à la fin pour ceux qui veulent.

* * *

 **Dans l'œil du cyclone**

Ce fut James qui se leva. C'était son tour, après tout, et il n'avait jamais vraiment su dormir le matin de noël. Trop de choses à faire, trop d'excitation. Il prit son fils dans son berceau en chuchotant des mots sans suite pour le faire taire, l'embrassa sur le front, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui donner son biberon du matin. Que Lily dorme donc encore un peu, elle l'avait bien mérité.

Il regardait avec ravissement Harry qui tétait goulument la tétine. Six mois, déjà, qu'il était père, et chaque jour apportait une nouvelle surprise, une nouvelle joie. Ni lui ni Lily n'avaient vraiment prévu d'avoir un enfant aussi vite, mais maintenant qu'il était là, impossible de regretter leur vie d'avant. Impossible de regretter la naissance de ce petit être, malgré la mocheté du monde et le peu de temps qu'ils pouvaient consacrer à leur fils, entre les études de Lily et sa formation d'Auror.

Harry lâcha le biberon, et James le releva contre son épaule, le temps qu'il fasse son rot. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon, allumant d'un geste négligent de la baguette un feu dans la cheminée, pour réchauffer la maison en ce froid matin de décembre. A côté, le sapin brillait doucement, ils l'avaient décoré la veille – à la main, Lily avait insisté, en souvenir des noëls de son enfance.

James regarda sa montre, poussa un soupir en voyant l'heure. Encore tellement de temps à attendre… Il déposa Harry dans son parc et retourna dans la cuisine se faire du thé. Puis sortit des flocons d'avoine qu'il mangea avec du lait, en espérant que sa femme se lève vite. Ça ferait au moins quelqu'un avec qui parler. Et dès qu'elle serait levée, les activités culinaires pourraient démarrer. Il avait promis de l'attendre.

Il eut le temps de tout ranger et de sortir la dinde du frigidaire avant de voir Lily faire son apparition, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et ses magnifiques cheveux auburn emmêlés. Elle lui sourit et il se sentit fondre. Il lui versa du café dans un grand mug et attendit prudemment qu'elle en ait avalé une gorgée avant de lui parler.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Mm mm, fit-elle en pressant ses mains contre la tasse brûlante.

James se leva pour aller chercher Harry qui s'agitait dans son parc, le prit sur ses genoux. L'enfant babillait, visiblement content. Bon. La couche devait encore être sèche.

\- A quelle heure est-ce que ta mère arrive ? demanda finalement Lily une fois son café avalé.

\- Un peu avant midi, normalement. Elle a dit qu'elle avait toute confiance en toi pour occuper sa cuisine.

Lily grimaça. Sa belle-mère était une femme chaleureuse et charmante, et l'adoration qu'elle portait à son fils rejaillissait sur ses proches avant enthousiasme. Ce qui était parfois difficile à porter quand on n'était pas James. Malgré tout le talent de Lily pour les sortilèges et les enchantements, les sorts domestiques n'avaient jamais été ses favoris, ni ceux qu'elle avait le plus exercé. Enfin, rien de tel qu'un repas de noël pour les mettre en œuvre, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle prit le temps d'enfiler une robe confortable et de se coiffer avant d'embrasser du regard toute la cuisine. Les pommes de terre avaient rejoint la dinde, Harry était retourné dans son parc, et James avait attaqué l'épluchage d'une baguette exercée. En voici un qui avait grandi en regardant faire sa mère, se dit-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle chassa les idées noires qui faisaient mine de s'installer, et elle rejoignit autour de la table.

\- Je commence par quoi, _Evanesco_ ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu risques de faire disparaître la dinde entière, répondit-il avec un sourire fripon. Tente plutôt _Eviscere_. Tu le connais ?

Elle hocha la tête, mordit dans sa lèvre inférieure avec concentration, et lança le sort vers la dinde.

oOoOoOoOo

\- Dring !

\- C'est la dinde ? Ou c'est la porte d'entrée ? demanda Lily.

\- C'est la dinde, mon cœur, sourit James. Maman arrivera par la cheminée, elle ne sonnera pas.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Satanés sorciers, marmonna la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle ouvrit la porte du four et sortit avec satisfaction la dinde rôtie qui embaumait la maison. Cuite à point, comme les pommes de terre écrasées. Pour un coup d'essai, elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal… Elle refermait la porte du four après avoir éteint le feu d'un coup de baguette quand elle entendit des voix au salon. Elle se débarrassa de son tablier.

\- Ah, Lily, l'accueillit sa belle-mère avec un chaleureux sourire. Joyeux noël ! Comment vas-tu ? Et mon petit-fils préféré ?

Elle tendit à la jeune femme un grand sac débordant d'emballages colorés avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

\- Enfin, Helen, vous nous avez gâtés, c'est beaucoup trop, protesta Lily pour la forme.

\- Penses-tu ! Vous êtes de jeunes mariés avec un enfant en bas âge, vous ne pouvez pas avoir trop, affirma la vieille dame avec aplomb.

Lily lui sourit tandis que la cheminée s'illuminait à nouveau de flammes vertes, annonçant une arrivée imminente.

Sirius sortit de la cheminée, un sourire ravageur illuminant ses traits aristocratiques. Tout de suite, le niveau sonore monta d'un cran tandis qu'il serrait James dans ses bras puis Lily, et déposait deux baisers sonores sur les joues d'Helen Potter, qu'il appelait sa mère préférée. Tout en parlant, il déposa à son tour plusieurs paquets près du sapin avant d'enlever son filleul des bras de sa grand-mère pour le lever au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Alors Harry ? Tu parles, ça y est ? Est-ce que tu peux dire « Sirius » ? Siiiiii-riiiii-uuuuus !

Un bref silence tomba tandis que le gamin le regardait en souriant, mais sans émettre un son.

\- Bon, il te reste encore quelques heures pour te décider, affirma le jeune homme en le ramenant contre son torse.

La petite main d'Harry vint accrocher fermement le tee-shirt, et Lily sourit en voyant les épaules de Sirius se détendre doucement. L'affection muette et inconditionnelle de son filleul avait sur Sirius un effet apaisant que la jeune femme ne s'expliquait pas, mais dont elle appréciait les effets chez son ami. Si quelqu'un méritait bien un peu de bonheur…

\- Et bien, on peut passer à table, je crois, fit la voix de James, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions. Hein, Lily ? La dinde est prête ?

Elle hocha la tête et dirigea les invités vers la table qu'ils avaient décorée de branches de gui, de lierre, et de glands de chêne peints en rouge – et de crackers, aussi. Sirius rendit Harry à sa mère qui l'installa dans un couffin, et ils s'assirent tandis que James déposait, triomphant, les plats sur la table.

\- Remus et Peter passent après ?

\- Oui, répondit James à Sirius. Ils sont avec leurs parents respectifs mais doivent passer prendre le thé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Peter fut le premier à arriver, sur le coup de trois heures et demie. Il salua tout le monde avec entrain et déposa au coin du sapin trois paquets emballés avec une habitude consommée. Lily nota le détail et lui remarqua, la voix rieuse

\- La boutique marche bien ? Beaucoup de cadeaux de noël à emballer ? **(1)**

\- Tu n'imagines pas, soupira le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai cru voir passer toute l'Angleterre sorcière en l'espace de quelques jours. Enfin… Au moins, ça fait remonter les ventes, parce que l'année a été mauvaise.

Lily hocha la tête, sombre.

\- L'insécurité, c'est mauvais pour l'économie, fit-elle en tordant les lèvres.

\- C'est mauvais pour tout, répliqua Peter d'un ton sec. Les gens ont peur, et ils font n'importe quoi. On a eu de la casse, encore, il y a quinze jours.

Lily lui passa un bras autour des épaules, compatissante. Il soupira, secoua la tête.

\- Enfin, l'assurance paiera. Un jour.

Ils avaient rejoint les autres, et la conversation changea.

\- Bon, il fout quoi, là, Remus ? Y a des cadeaux à ouvrir, là !

\- Sirius ! Harry !

\- Oh, ça va, hein, Lily, répliqua le jeune homme. Il arrive pas à dire « Sirius », je peux encore parler comme je veux quelques temps.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais déjà, la cheminée s'illuminait à nouveau, et toute l'attention de Sirius se reporta vers l'arrivée du quatrième Maraudeur qui faisait enfin son apparition. Remus distribua embrassades et salutations à tout le monde, James apporta le thé et Lily rassembla les cadeaux à côté de son fauteuil pour les distribuer.

Chacun entreprit ensuite de déballer ses cadeaux et même Harry, une fois qu'il eut compris comment déchirer le papier, s'en donna à cœur joie. Il y avait pour lui plus de paquets que pour tous les autres réunis, sans doute, et tous le regardaient avec adoration. Dans les heures sombres qu'ils vivaient, cet enfant était un soleil, une lueur d'espoir. Il était une raison supplémentaire de se battre. Une raison plus positive que leurs morts à tous, se dit Lily en sentant de nouvelles larmes lui gonfler la gorge.

Elle se leva, proposa à nouveau du thé, et devant les approbations se dirigea vers la cuisine pour en préparer une nouvelle théière pleine.

Elle remplit la théière d'eau, agita la baguette et attendit que l'eau chauffe, appuyée contre la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Au loin, comme à travers un brouillard, elle entendait les voix et les exclamations qui venaient du salon.

Une main se posa doucement sur son bras et elle tressaillit, leva les yeux vers James qui lui adressait ce sourire qui lui faisait toujours un creux dans le ventre. Il l'embrassa doucement et l'enlaça, nouant ses deux bras sous ceux de sa femme. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et soupira de contentement.

\- Tout va bien ? souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas, ferma les yeux, profitant de sa chaleur réconfortante.

\- Espérons que 1981 sera moins difficile pour tout le monde, souffla-t-elle enfin.

Il la serra plus fort.

* * *

 **(1)** Dans ma fic longue sur les Maraudeurs, les parents de Peter tiennent une boutique d'animaux magiques sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Peter les aide régulièrement. J'ai repris cette idée ici.

Voilà, j'espère que la fic vous a plu, et que ses lecteurs laisseront une trace de leur passage. J'espère que vous célébrations furent heureuses.


End file.
